Suspicion
by hcgirly519
Summary: Heey, okay, i updated this before and i totally screwed it up, but here it is again, and tell me what you think. Hopefully you guys aren't too too hard on me, its my first fan fiction. An what it is about it right after PL when Reed is pushed in the water
1. Chapter 1

Suspicion 

The dark water felt like a million needles piercing into my skin as I hit the ice cold ocean water. My neck was stinging with pain where the sapphire necklace Noelle had given me to wear for casino night, once hung. The thoughts continued going through my mind. _Someone is trying to kill me. Someone is trying to kill me._

And that is when the breathing grew slower. I couldn't catch my breath. The salty water instantly started burning my lungs. The oceans current began pulling me in two different directions. They were literally pulling me apart. I tried looking up, but all I saw was the top of the cliff growing farther and farther from me while I was being pulled down.

And that's when I saw it. A dark figure watching me with close attention. Watching me drown to my death. My eyes were wide with horror. The water burning them. I tried pulling myself up, but I just went down. Stupid dress and heels. They all seemed so pointless now. They were weighing me down. All I could think of was, I'm dying, I'm dying.

Everything started blacking out. Before I went further, I had one last though: _Upton, I love you. _And then, everything went black.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2 -

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light. _Is this heaven? Am I dead? _My head was throbbing with pain, my lungs burning, and my body aching.And then I heard the annoying beeping sound of a heart monitor.

I slowly turned my head to find Upton holding my hand looking at me anxiously. "She's awake. Oh dear god, Reed you're awake". And with that, he started to cry. "Upton?" my voice croaked when I said his name. "Upton, what happened? Where am I?" He slowly

looked up at me with agonizing eyes wet with tears. "You nearly drowned in the ocean. You jumped from the cliff. You were almost killed! We all were wondering where you

went, and we came to find you, but we found you unconscious, nearly dead in the water and called the police. And now you're at the 's Hospital."

It was Casino Night. The gambling, winning cash, Upton and I in the Ryan's yacht,

Upton's hand across my body, touching, feeling, kissing, Poppy's horrified face at the sight of me and Upton together, Mrs. Ryan's pissed look, Upton running after Poppy, and

me being pushed of the deck to the dark waters of the ocean."Reed, look at me", Upton's voice brought be back. I looked at him. "Why the hell would you jump off the cliff?" His

voice now filled with hurt and anger. Wait, did he just say, jump? "What are you talking about," I responded, completely confused. "You know damn right what I am talking

about. Daniel saw the whole thing. He saw me run after Poppy, and he saw you jump of the damn cliff!"

What?!?!? What did he just say? Wait, did he say Daniel? Why would Daniel be outside?

Unless…he was the one that pushed me. It would make sense. He was in love with Poppy, and can't stand her being hurt.

Me being with Upton defiantly would have hurt her considering she loved Upton. And maybe, to hurt Upton, Daniel pushed me. Like they said before, Daniel has a real temper.

" Reed, say something, why would you do that to yourself, to your friends and family, and why would you do that to me," his voice now full of pain, worry, and unconditional love. " Upton," I started, " I didn't jump off the cliff, I was pushed."

Upton's eyes looked at me life I was speaking a different language. " What are you talking about? Daniel said - Upton cut himself off. We'll talk about it later then. I will go get the others. And with that, he left the room. About five minutes later, Noelle, Taylor, Tiffany, and Kiran all walk in. They were all still wearing their gorgeous dresses from the night before. Kiran in her black lace gown. Taylor in the rose coloured dress, Tiffany in her deep violet dress. "Hey, Noelle said quietly. " Hi," I replied. "Umh, how are you doing," Kiran asked. " Fine," I mumbled. I wasn't really into small talk. I wanted to get

some answers, or let them know about my new theory. But, would they think I am still acting paranoid? " Reed-", Noelle began. But she was interrupted by Upton sticking his

head though the door. " What," Noelle asked, a bit annoyed that he interrupted her. " "Umh, there's someone outside that says he needs to talk to you about Reed." After he

said that, he looked at me with his gorgeous eyes, but they were agonized, hurt filled, and anger filled eyes. Who could possibly have an effect on him to make him look at me like that? He looked back at Noelle. " He said his name is Josh something. My heart froze,

and I held my breathe. Noelle stared at me wide eyed. But all was going through my head

was "_ omg, omg, he's hear, does he think me and Upton are dating? Wait, but we are dating, aren't we? I mean we almost did it. I said I loved him. Do I? _But all thoughts of

Upton disappeared when Josh walked through the door. "Hey Reed," He said, looking down at his shoes. He looked up at me, and his eyes were filled with confusion, hurt, and

longing. " How's it going?"


	3. Chapter 3 What just Happened ?

I sucked in a breath at the sight of Josh. He still looked the same. Yet, different at the same time. His curly blond hair looked messy like he had just woken up from a deep sleep. He had bags under his beautiful blue tired looking eyes. And, he was wearing a suite, though his jacket was off so all that was left was a white shirt and a loosened tie. I let my eyes linger up and down his body. God, he was beautiful, and he was all mi-Ivy's. He was Ivy's boyfriend. Not mine. I had to remember that he no longer loves me, he didn't once try to contact me as he promised, he pretended to care in the hospital. I was trying to get that trough my head, but i knew it wasn't true. He did care, and he did love me. But not in the way I love him...I don't know how long it had been since Josh said my name, but it must have been awhile because he called me again,  
but with more worry this time.

"Reed, are you okay," he asked anxiously. He walked towards the side of the hospital bed and started to put his hand on my face. I closed my eyes, as he caressed my face. "Reed, look at me." I slowly opened my eyes to see his face right above mine. Seeing his face so close just brought one thought to my mind."Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me." But I knew he couldn't. Suddenly, all thoughts started rushing back to me. Wasn't it just a couple hours ago, I agreed I was a new Reed, one thats not so easily taken, and the unworthyness Josh proved to me was true. But then why was he here. To be a good friend? And then, all the faces in the room started to come to my attention. My eyes instantly looked for Upton's. As I found him, I looked into his eyes, as he looked deep into mine. As if he was searching. His eyes contained confusion, wanting, hurt, and worry. Our eyes locked for a long moment before I broke away and looked in to Josh' s eyes. His eyes held the same look as Upton's.

"Can, you guys give us a minute," said Josh without breaking eye contact with me. His hand was still caressing my face. Slowly and sliently, everyone started filing out of the room. Upton was the last to leave, and from the corner of my eye, I could see him glaring at Josh and then looking at me before he left. Josh and I stared at each other for a little bit longer before I broke the silence.

" What are you doing here," I asked more venhomly then I hoped for. Josh, was taken aback by the sudden anger of my voice.

" I-I," he stammered. He took a deep breathe. " Noelle called me and told me that you were in the hospital, and she told me that you wanted me here." What did he just say ?! Noelle called him? Are you kidding me?  
Even though she was right about me wanting him here, I would never have addmitted it. She had no right to say anything to him. She had some explaining to do.

" She, told you I wanted you here?" I repeated." Josh, I'm sorry, but I didn't tell her anything. But I am glad you came." I said the second part in a whisper so he couldn't hear.

"Oh," was all that came out of his mouth. A couple minutes passed before a flow of words started rushing out of his mouth. " Reed, I am so sorry for what I did. I know, I promised to keep you updated, but I couldn't face you. I was scared you would shut me down because of all the hurt I already put you through. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way anymore. That you wouldn't care. He waited a moment before he said the words that took my breathe away. "Reed, I love you, and that's the reason I was avioding you." He looked down at his shoes waiting for me to reject him.

All I could do was stare at him. I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. It all seemed like a dream. That I was going to wake up any second, alone in the Lange's estate. But some time in the akward silence, I realized this was real life. Josh was saying what I thought he was saying. He was saying the words I dreamed of him saying to me every night. This was reality, and Josh loved me and I loved him. And at that moment, nothing eles mattered. Ivy, Poppy, Upton, Noelle, Dash, they were all somewhere far in thought. All that clouded my head was Josh.

I slowly took Josh's hand in mine. It felt warm, strong and just so right. "Josh," my voice cracked. " Josh, look at me," I begged. His head slowly lifted to meet my gaze. His eyes were glassed over, as if he had been holding back tears. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed an enterity until I broke the silence. " Josh, I don't know what to say," I began again.

"Reed just forget it, I know you're inlove with that Upton guy, it's okay, I was just tired of keeping my feelings for you bottled up, I just needed to get it off my chest." As he said that, he took his hand out of mine and stuffed it into his pocket. He was looking at the floor again.

" Josh, wait !" I pleaded. " Let me explain, or atleast try to." It was now or never. I had to tell Josh how I felt now before he walked out of my life forever. And before I could have another thought, all the words started to flow out of my mouth. " Josh, ever since the Legacy, I have felt more pain then I ever did in my whole life time. Since the day you walked out of my life, I have been a mess inside, it hurt more then the pain I felt when I was almost killed by Ariana, or Sabine," he winced at those words, but i ignored that and kept going." But I knew I didn't deserve you after the way I acted. But when I saw you with Ivy, it was like I was dying inside. Seeing you kiss her with the passion you used to kiss me with, seeing you guys so happy together, knowing that you couldn't give a care in the world about me, made me completely lose it. So, I decided I needed to fill the emtpty space, so I tried the flirting and the dating with every guy I could find. But it didn't work. Anyways, you know the rest-"

I was cut off.

"No, Reed, I don't know the rest. I don't know anything right now. And don't tell me that I wasn't replacable. You seem perfectly content with that Upton Giles." He said Upton's name with so much venom.

" Josh, Upton is just a fling-"

" That's not what I have heard...or seen. I saw the way you just looked at him Reed. I'm not an idiot you know."

" Can you just let me explain !" I yelled. I could hardly believe that power in my voice came from me.

I took his silence as a cue to keep going.

"Upton started out as a fling. But Josh he really cares about me, and I care about him. And even though he hurt me, last night..." I faded off. I didn't know what to say because I still haven't talked to Upton about last night. And with Noelle, he had a lot of explaining to do for leaving me to run after Poppy.

" Let me guess Reed, you are going to forgive him because you love him. Because you are over me. I understand. God, Reed, you have a huge ego if you think every guy is after you. You are nothing special. Just a girl with a lot of issues who is easy to get with because she is so gullible. I can't believe I ever loved someone like you. And I should say, Ivy is doing great, and we are leaving for Paris tomorrow morning. So have fun with your little Upton Giles."

I was speechless. Josh had never spoken to me like that. Ever ! I could feel the burning in my cheecks and the tears running down my eyes, and before I knew it, I was crying.

" Go ahead and cry Reed, I don't care, why don't we just call Upton to take care of you. Later"

I let my eyes bore into his back as he left the room. His figure was blurry because of the tears. Then reality hit me! Josh didn't just walk out of the hospital doors, he walked out of my life. As a fresh batch of tears started to pour down my face, Upton came into the room with a great look of worry. He ran to my side and held my close trying to calm me down. And I knew this was wrong, but why did it feel right? Was Josh right ? Was I gullible to believe this guy cared because he was pretty damn good at pretending. But I decided to think about that later because all I could think of was Josh leaving me and talking to me as if he...oh god ! HATED ME. And all I could do about it was burry my face deeper in Upton's shirt and soke it with my snot and tears.

So, What did you think ? I know, Josh acted totally out of character. But the reason is for me to know and for you to find out. )  
So comment and let me know what you think and suggestions for whats next to come. thxx for reading !!! 33

- hcgirly519 ! 3

ALL ABOVE. 


	4. Chapter 4 Boys or Parties ?

I', not sure how long I have been crying for until my seeming never anding stream of tears turned into short choking sibs. My hands were still clutching onto Upton's shirt,  
which was probably now soaked from my tears, and his hands were still holding me close to his chest . His hands felt firm and gental as they rubbed my back in a rythmic way. His face was in my hair as he said

" shhh it's okay, I'm here, shhh," repeatedly as he kissed the top og my head every once in awhile.

His sweet breath filled my lungs, and with him holding me like this, I forgot all about Casino night and how he left me to run after Poppy, and focused on how much I needed him right there. I took a sharp breath and leaned back with my hands still on Upton's chest. My breath was still short and choppy. I looked up into Upton's eyes and saw the pain.

"Up-up-up-ton, what's wrong," I asked still stuttering. He closed his eyes and took a a deep breath, and when he looked back up, he stared longly through his long lashes, and deep into my eyes. After a couple minutes of silence, he spoke.

" Reed, I can't stand to see you in pain. I love you Reed Brennan. And I hate the fact that you are hurting, esspecially because you are hurt my that jerk." I was speechless. Did Upton just tell me he loved me? And who the hell is he to say Josh is jerk. He doesn't even know him.

Upton took my silence as a chance to go on, which he realized was a bad idea right after he spoke those words.

" Reed, honestly, I can't even believe you went out with that guy, you deserve way better, and that's why you have me," he said as he winked.

That's when something inside of me snapped.

"You?!? I have you, what the hell are you talking about Upton Giles," I sneered. " You will never be good enough for me either, you are the one who dumped me on my ass during the most humiliating time of my life to run after your precious Poppy. This is all your fault why I am even in this hospital. All you care about is pretending to get close to an innocent girl, using her as a "playtoy" and then breaking their heart without a care in the world. Atleast Josh cared about me, and what happened to me and I don't care that he hurt me, basically killed me inside, but I love him ! And now, I blew it. And FYI, Josh Hollis is not a jerk, and I am the one that doesn't deserve him, and I blew my shot!"

I didn't realize that I was crying uncontrolably. Upton stared at me completely taken aback at my words. That's when I saw Upton's eyes were wet. Why the heck would he be crying. He's just a heartless player.

"Reed-" he began his voice full of hurt. I interrupted him. I just didn't want to talk to anyone.

" Upton, please, just go, I really need to be alone," I said softer. Upton slowly nodded and started to walk out the door, anad when he was out of sight, I burst out into tears again holding my face in my hands.

What the hell was going on with me. I just lost the love of my life, and I also lost Upton, which, I know I shouldn't care about, but I didn't know why I did. And the big fact of why I was even sitting here. I had a stalker trying to kill me.

A/N - well this part of the story, I decided to do Josh's POV, so tell me if you like it or should I just continue from Reed's POV thxx :)

Josh Hollis POV

Oh my God I thought 2 seconds after I stormed out of Reed's hospital room after I yelled at her for being a bad person. The truth is, I would never say that to Reed. I love her. But I just got so mad at the sound of that Upton Giles. The guy the gladly companied Reed at . The guy that was becoming Reed's new boyfriend. And I know I should have stayed calm with her. And it isn't even her fault.

She was just trying to be fair to that guy, like I was with Ivy. Oh, god, Ivy, I told Reed we were back together. Truth is, I broke up with her after she came out of the hospital. She was so upset, she left for Paris with Gage. Hope she knows what shes getting into with Gage. But that didn't concern me right now.

All i cared about was how I hurt Reed, and how much I wanted to take it back. Take everything back. I know shouldn't have yelled at her, but I couldn't control myself. I had stopped taking my pills because I wanted to feel pain. I wanted to feel the pain and the hurt I put Reed through. And god damn it, now that I know what it feels like, I swear on my grave that I will get Reed back, and tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am for everything that I have done and I would do anything, just to be able to get her back. I was just about to walk back through into Reed's room prepared to beg, to get on my knees and beg for her back.

But as a started back to the room, Upton ran through the doors. I peeked in so I could see what was going on. Upton was holding Reed into his chest. My Reed. Those should be my arms wrapped around her, I should be comforting her. But then I remebered, the reason she was crying was because of

me. After about five minutes, she finally pulled away. She looked into his eyes. I could see the pain in her eyes, but I also saw the passion. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I think I heard Reed ask him what

was wrong. Upton waited awhile till he spoke. His voice was full of anger when he told Reed he couln't see her pain. And did he just say he loves her? When I heard those words, i was about to run through the doors, and beat the crap out of this guy, but I knew I couldn't.  
Disgust filled my head, along with anger. What the hell does this guy know about love? He looked like the guy that was only concerned about sleeping around, and what I have heard from some people in the waiting room, esspecially some chick named Poppy, he, at sometime

had a thing with each girl. Ugh. Wait, did he have a "thing" with Reed? Just the thought of Reed, or in this case the sight of Reed in the arms of another guy made me sick to my stomach. And thinking of her lips on another guys lip just made me want to throw up. Finally Upton spoke, and I turned my attention back to them. Did Upton just call me a jerk? Wow, even a total stranger knew me inside and out. He even got the cherry

on top. He's right, how coud Reed have loved someone like me. I was just lucky. And it looks like my luck ran out. Next, I heard Reed yelling at Upton about me. Telling him she loved ME, and she also said how shes dead inside because of me. Joyous days, I thought sarcasticly. Next thing I knew, Reed was telling Upton to leave, and he didn't even seem to notice he passed right by me when he did.

I need to go back in there and talk to Reed. I have to. Not only for her, but for me, for the sake of my sanity. I needed to get over everything that happened, and move on from the past. It was clear Reed and I belonged together, and I can't let her go without a fight. Reed was the only thing clouding my head. I thought about the fun times we use to have. Being in my room, flinging paint at each other, playing soccer and us having our first real kiss, oh that kiss made me feel liike flying, and our make-out sessions behind Billings, the Art Gallery, oh the times we had in there. That was it, I couldn't take the sound of Reed not being mine anymore in my head. I needed to make my move. But how?

Reed' s POV.

I needed Josh. I needed him so much. He was my rock, he was my true love. I needed him more then anything in the world. But I knew that I would never have him. He hated me. Like he said, he doesn't even care anymore. He cares about Ivy. His true love. Josh and Ivy. Ivy and Josh. Together Forever. For some reason I couldn't get that concept wrapped around my head. I hope they have a good time in Paris. I couldn't

get thought about them out of my head. Josh wrapping his arms around her, kissing her, loving her in one of the most romantic places in the world. My heart felt heavy. A fresh batch of tears started streaming down my face. Why was I crying though? Josh was right, no one cares about my tears. I am just one to use. But then, I realized that I have my friends. My Billing girls. Noelle. She has stayed on my side through this fight.

Except for the time she thought I slept with Josh, which I guess was understandable. Anyways, who needed guys when you have your girl friends. I started to feel anger towards Josh. For everything he has done.

For scaring me, for hurting me. He ruined me. I couldn't let it effect me. I needed to move on. I needed to be New Reed, strong Reed, fun Reed, boyless Reed. So that is what I will do. Forget about Josh and Ivy,  
just tell Upton we should be friends because I don't want a relationship, and just party with my girlfriends. I have forgiven Josh too many times. It is time he experiences what I went through. From now on,

Josh is someone from my past, just an old boyfriend that I am over. So why do I feel like something is about to go terrbily wrong?

A/N: Welll, tell me what you thinkkk :) REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW !!!!!!!!!!!!! and i need some suggestions of what should happen next :D :D 


	5. Chapter 5 AN

Hey fanfics !  
I haven't updated my story in a while because of finals and stuffff, but I am starting to work on it but I need to know if you guys want more updated so I am not just writing this for no one :P but iff you like what I have done, then there is more to come !!! 3 


	6. Chapter 6 Accused?

Today I get to leave these grim walls of the hospital behind. Everyone thinks I am going back to 's. But I just want to go home to my mom, my dad, and Scott. I need to be with them, to be the girl

from a small town with big time dreams again. Not a Billings girl, and a girl who is a target to kill. Once I get back to sanity, then I'll come back to my girls and be the girl I planned to be only a few hours ago. A partying,

fun, single girl with no interest in relationships. Maybe a couple cute guys to flirt with here and there, but nothing serious. I'm done with that. Just then, my doctor walked in. Wong. She had been taking care

of my during this long week of pain both emotionally and physical pain. I had been taking pain I was so lucky to have her as my doctor. She was consistent and so sweet.

"So Reed, your healing slowly acording to the charts, and you will be as good as new in about a week. You will need a perscription though, and that's basically all. Other then that, you are free to go, said Lucy with a

kind smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Wong, and best wishes to you and your baby," I replied. She had told me that she was expecting and how excited she was that her and her husband were starting a family. I had felt so much envy

and joy towards her at the same time. Joy because she was a great person and deserved a happy life. But envy because she was in love. Pure and simple. And she was able to keep her love. Unlike me. The love

of my life hates me now and is probably off on a jet with his love, Ivy, to Paris. I know I shouldn't care about that because I had promised myself that he was just a boy from my past, but I'm not superwomen, as

much as I would like to be, I'm still upset. But I pushed that thought aside as I stood up from the bed and gave Lucy a hug.

"Thank you Reed, and hey, I heard what happened between and that Josh boy, and I can tell you both love each other, so best of luck to both of you too."

"Lucy, you have no idea how bad I wish I could believe what your saying, but Josh, he hates me and he now as a girlfriend, so now I am just moving on," I informed her grievly.

"Reed, you may think that, but it isn't up to you, it is up to fate," she said, and turned to leave the room.

I hadn't had time to let what she said sink in because just then, Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, and Tiffany walked in.

"Hey glasslicker, how are you feeling," Noelle asked.

"A bit better, doctor says I have to pick up a perscription and stuff," I replied. Then something came to mind. I never realized what had exactly happened Casino Night. How everyone found me. How I ended up in the hospital and not at the bottom of the ocean.

"Hey Noelle," I started, "How did you guys find me?"

"Hey Reed, how about we get you home and in the shower, since you smell like the depressing hospital, and then we will tell you exactly what happened," Kiran said, her voice shaking a bit.

I didn't reply, I just nodded my head wondering what could have been so bad that Kiran's voice shook.

* * *

There was fog? Where was it coming from? Why is my vision bluring?

"Hellllllooo," I called, but know one answered. Then something started to emerge from the fog... It looked like...like a...person. They were coming closer, and they had something in their hand.

As they took a few more steps, I noticed it was a knife ! I tried to run, but my legs started to feel heavier with each step. "Reeeed, Reeeeed," the whispery, spin chilling voice continued. I started to shake, and then all of a sudden my cheek

started to burn. All of sudden, I woke up? And when I did, I was in Noelle's limo. The door was open and I could see her mansion in front and Kiran's hand was on the side of my face. That explained the burn.

"What happened," I questioned shakley.

"You fell asleep," Taylor said naturaly.

"Ohh.., okay," I replied confused. But I still felt shaken by what just happened. That dream, it had to mean something. Mine always do. I remebered the time when I was five, and I had a dream of Scott with his skatboard

and he was smiling, but behind him, there was a tape saying CAUTIOUN with hundreds of people who looked worried and started to scream at him from behind the tape. A weel later, he broke is leg at the opening

of a new skatepark. I guess I must have been in a daze again because I heard Kiran's faint voice asking no one in particular if she should slap me again. I instantly jerked up and looked towards my friends. They all

stared at me, a bit spooked.

"What, I am not being slapped by that power hand again," I said innocently just trying to get them to lighten up.

"Whatever," Noelle replied glumy. That was weird, usually she would have commented, or atleast chucked. Oh well, I guess after the fall, people probably didn't get a chance to sleep or something. Just then I yawned.

I guess I hadn't either. Noelle noticed and told me to go upstairs, shower, dress and come downstairs so we could all talk. I did as she said. When I stepped into the shower, all stress was gone. My tense muscles

relaxed from the hot water and I felt refreshed. I stood under the shower hose for a long time. I wasn't in any rush at all. I was at ease. That was until Taylor came to the door and started banging.

"Reed, come out soon, we really need to talk to you," her voice sounded urgent, and there was something to her voice that made me nervous.

"Okay," I shouted back. I just stood for another 5 minutes before I quickly shampood and conditioned my hair, and rinsed it all out. I grabbed my towel, dried off and went into the bedroom to dress. I pulled out a pair

of black yoga's and an Easton Academy T-shirt. Ah, I felt to comfortable just to be wearing scrubbed clothes. It reminded me of home. How I never dreamed of wearing Guess clothes just to hang around the house.

I felt as if, when I open the door, I will in the long, dirty carpeted hallway with dirty brown coloured walls at home. With Scott's room right beside mine and mom and dad's across from mine. That when I walk through

the door, a rubber bal will be flung at me by Scott wanting to play a game of hand-hockey. But, instead of that, I opened the door to find the long hallway leading to the large staircase that leads to the beautifully

decorated dining room with the living room right beside. I could hear the soft murmers of Noelle, Taylor, Tiffany, and Kiran while tea classes clanked. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. So I just headed

down to the room. As soon as I walked in, everyone grew silent while the just stared. Their eyes containing concern and kindness. It was silent for a coupe minutes. But this silence was getting to me. I had to break it.

"Okay, so whats the deal, you guys seem...different," I said. This time Tiffany spoke for the first time since their first visit.

"Okay, something did happen, but it might be easier if we explain what happened after you were pushed,-" I was about to protest saying I was pushed but she corrected herself.

"Sorry, pushed..."

"Okay, then tell me, you guys aren't usually this effected," I said, getting a bit impatient.

"Fine, Reed, we'l tell you," said Noelle.

" The four of us saw you leave with Upton, and after about 10 minutes we saw Poppy running in tears streaming down her face and Upton right behind her. We all assumed she probably caught you and Upton together.

So Kiran ran up to Upton demanding where you were. He started stuttering saying she was probably still in the bedroom. So, Kiran, Taylor, and Tiffany and I went to search for you but we couldn't find you. Upton followed.

He started getting a bit nervous and ran out. Taylor ran after him to give her a peice of her mind but when we heard her scream after she left, we al ran to the deck. We saw you floating in the water. Upton called

911. By then everyone was outside. Except Daniel and Poppy. We figured he was trying to make her feel better or something.

When she said Daniel, I instantly thought back to my theory in the hospital of why Daniel could have been my potential stalker. But I thought to let Noelle finish, maybe it will give me more clues.

" Anyways," she continued, " Upton had cliimbed down a rope to grab and and when you came up, you were unconcious. By the time you were up, the ambulence had arrived. And, you already know that you were

pronounced that you had a concussion. But while we were all in the waiting room, Mrs. Ryan came in starting to be all worried about you. Asking if you were alright. After staying for about 10 minutes, she left. We

were all a bit confused, but didn't ask any questions. Five minutes later, the police came in telling us the Daniel had been shot, and was the accussed. 


End file.
